Train de nuit
by Amaeliss
Summary: John est médecin sans frontière. Le hasard des grèves de transports le conduit dans un wagon-lit. Il partagera sa cabine avec Sherlock Holmes pour une nuit. [UA] [Johnlock] [Lemon]


**Avertissement :**

 **Ce texte contient une scène de sexe assez explicite, autrement appelée lemon. Ce texte n'est donc pas destiné à un public juvénile. Que les gens n'appréciant pas de genre de lecture passent leur chemin ^^**

 **J'étais fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ça, et ça se sent parce que je crois pas qu'un seul personnage de ce truc soit à peu près en forme xD Le manque de sommeiiiil ! ~**

 **Remarquez, sur ce coup-là, il m'a rendue plutôt productive. J'avais à peine entamé ce one shot (même pas un quart) il y a des mois et je m'y suis remise brusquement pour en faire ce qui est probablement le plus long one shot que j'ai écrit à ce jour.**

 **Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture !**

John se réveilla en sursaut à l'arrêt du train et lâcha un soupir. Il avait eu énormément de travail et n'avait pas prévu les grèves des aéroports italiens. Résultat, il se retrouvait après une semaine épuisante dans un train de nuit Milan-Paris, secoué sur la minuscule couchette et, bon sang, il était tellement fatigué. L'inconvénient majeur d'être Médecin Sans Frontières c'était d'ailleurs ça - il aurait tout donné pour les horaires soi-disant impossibles d'un hôpital lambda. John avait été blessé en Afghanistan par une balle perdue alors qu'il tentait de soigner les populations civiles, depuis il faisait principalement des conférences. On aurait pu croire que c'était moins fatiguant - eh bien, haha, non. L'ouverture de la porte du wagon le fit sursauter, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

Monsieur ? Le train est presque plein, à cause des vols annulés, cela vous dérange-t-il d'accueillir quelqu'un dans le compartiment ?

Non ! Non, pas du tout… Il reste les couchettes du dessus.

L'autre homme - car la haute silhouette illuminée par la veilleuse du couloir était indiscutablement masculine - entra dans le compartiment du vieux train à l'ancienne et lâcha d'une voix grave :

Merci.

Il était anglais, songea John, tout comme lui. Et il avait une voix incroyable, accessoirement.

De… de rien. Je peux vous aider à la déplier, si vous voulez, proposa John, passant outre sa fatigue.

A en déplier une, corrigea l'autre.

Hein ? fit John, clairement trop endormi pour une leçon de grammaire.

Peu importe.

Sherlock avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas perdre son temps à expliquer à un homme ordinaire, quoique serviable et endormi que, puisqu'il y avait deux couchettes, le déterminant "la" était mal employé, bien que le sens de la phrase soit clair. A la place, il congédia avec une amabilité relative l'employé ferroviaire et déplia la couchette juste au-dessus de 'John Watson', qui faisait partie du faible pourcentage de personnes qui remplissaient correctement les étiquettes de leurs bagages. Soigneux et organisé. Ensommeillé, aussi, ce qui était logique vu son rythme de travail. sherlock se désintéressa provisoirement des autres détails qu'il avait déduits, les informations n'étaient pas inintéressantes mais il préférait s'installer rapidement et tenter de dormir un peu. Dans les périodes de retour d'enquête comme celle-ci, il faisait l'effort de prendre du temps pour se reposer - d'autant que durant les 72 dernières heures, il n'en avait pas dormi plus de 5 ou 6 - il avait un doute sur les durées exactes mais le fait était qu'il avait peu dormi. John, lui, était en train de se rendormir. Il eut le temps de maudire par avance le prochain bruit qui le dérangerait avant de plonger tout à fait. Et le bruit suivant, quelques heures plus tard, fut la frontière française - joie, bonheur, et félicité.  
Les douaniers passaient dans les wagons pour vérifier l'identité de chacun, et en attendant le train était arrêté.  
John s'assit et soupira. Sherlock, au-dessus de lui, réagit au mouvement et pencha la tête par-dessous le lit pour observer John de manière, disons-le, absolument pas discrète.

\- Heu... Oui ?  
\- Quoi, oui ?  
\- Un problème ?  
\- Ah, non, non, fit Sherlock tranquillement. Et il continua à le regarder.  
\- Vous êtes un peu bizarre, non ? fit John avec un rire nerveux. Le regard de Sherlock le mettait mal à l'aise. La veilleuse s'y reflétait et leur donnait des reflets bizarres, à ces yeux inquisiteurs et terriblement clairs.

\- Hmm, la majorité des gens semble le penser. À vrai dire, je m'en moque.  
\- Hé bien au moins, on ne peut pas vous accuser de manquer de franchise, fit John en riant. Sa réaction était inhabituelle, mais cela agaça plus le brun qu'autre chose. Alors il le décoda. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, il lui lança, pas vraiment méchamment mais plutôt pour se prouver que ce type n'était pas si particulier.

\- Votre père était un militaire, réserviste. Il vous a appris à vous battre, les réflexes en territoire de guerre, vous a inculqué ses valeurs. Mais vous étiez pacifiste, plus que lui, et avez voulu devenir médecin, tout en utilisant ce savoir pour aider les autres. Médecin sans frontières, donc.

Sauf que 'John' le regardait avec des yeux brillants et un sourire incrédule, absolument pas rebuté.

\- C'est incroyable, comment vous faites ça ?  
\- Je l'ai déduit, répliqua Sherlock, légèrement surpris. Et il lui expliqua comment il avait fait. Tout simplement.  
\- Incroyable... répéta John.

Et Sherlock n'avait plus vraiment envie de le faire taire, d'un coup. Sa fascination ne lui semblait pas niaise ni insupportable, et il ne voulait pas le rejeter. En fait, admit-il en lui-même, il avait envie de revoir son sourire fatigué mais lumineux.

\- Vous avez pensé à en faire un métier ?  
\- C'est déjà le cas, en fait. Détective consultant, fit-il en lui tendant une carte entre deux doigt.  
\- Cool... Murmura-t-il alors que le détective se réinstallait dans son lit.

La carte était simple, informative, et ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'un nom, une fonction et une adresse, en lettres noires sur fond blanc.

 _Sherlock Holmes_

 _Detective Consultant_

 _221B Baker Street, Londres._

John ressentait une forme d'attraction pour cet homme et ses déductions incroyables et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire même s'il venait de mettre sa vie à nue. C'était probablement une assez mauvaise chose, parce qu'il lui manquait déjà une quinzaine d'heures de sommeil, ce qui était particulièrement propice aux mauvaises idées, d'autant que l'objet de cette fascination était couché juste au-dessus de lui, dans un train arrêté entre la France et l'Italie, dans un compartiment presque entièrement plongé dans le noir.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes en uniforme, qui allumèrent le plafonnier, la lumière du néon lui brûlant la rétine. Il se leva, frissonnant lorsque le froid l'attaqua - il n'avait sur lui qu'un marcel et un caleçon, ce qui était le plus confortable pour dormir. Il tendit son passeport au douanier, sursautant à nouveau en sentant la présence de l'autre homme à ses côtés, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre.

Il dirigea son regard vers le mur, où l'échelle était toujours accrochée. Sherlock, comme il l'appelait déjà dans sa tête, avait dû sauter. Il récupéra ses papiers après vérification, lâcha un vague "au-revoir" et se retourna vers le brun, qui haussa un sourcil et le fixa de ses yeux perçants.

Oui ?

Il eut un frisson au moment où sa voix grave retentit, de froid bien sûr, il y avait eu un courant d'air à ce moment-là. Sûrement. Les douaniers étaient partis, et la partie logique de John se demanda pourquoi ils restaient plantés là au lieu de retourner dormir. Quant à Sherlock, son regard restait accroché sur le docteur qui passait la main dans ses cheveux, songeant qu'il était étrange qu'un geste aussi simple entraîne un tel jeu de muscles. Captivant.

Hum… rien. On devrait aller, euh, se coucher, pour…

Dormir ?

Oui. Voilà. Dormir."

Etrange comme quelque chose qu'il avait autant souhaité lui paraisse soudain absurde et inutile. Absurde, un mot qui résumait bien leur dialogue, qui auparavant avait semblé naturel, limpide, autant que celui-ci fut maladroit et plein d'accrocs. John lâcha un soupir, comme pour évacuer son stress, et s'assit au bord de son lit.

Donc… Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant ? lui lança-t-il alors qu'il remontait sur sa couchette à la force des bras.

Oui.

Ça sonne bien, fit-il avec un sourire.

Merci… John Watson, Médecin Sans Frontières.

Il rit, et Sherlock fut pris d'une pulsion aussi soudaine que malvenue de capturer ses lèvres des siennes, ce qui le figea sur place, assis sur mon matelas. Il était ce qu'il était, sociopathe et peu attiré vers les autres, il était donc fort rare qu'il éprouve du désir envers quelqu'un. Alors _pourquoi,_ pour l'amour d'il-ne-savait-plus-qui, _pourquoi_ fallait-il que ça lui arrive maintenant, dans un foutu wagon-lit franco-italien, pour un médecin au sourire lumineux qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques heures auparavant ?!

D'autant que John semblait l'apprécier, il avait admiré ses déductions, ce n'était pas quelqu'un par qui il voulait être repoussé.

… lock ? Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?

Heu… oui. Oui, aucun problème, John, mentit-il extrêmement mal, avant de se rallonger.

John ne le crut pas. S'il l'avait appelé, c'était parce qu'il avait senti sa tension soudaine. Mais il était perturbé et fatigué, alors il rabattit la couverture sur lui et s'endormit en quelques instants, ses rêves bercés par le roulis du train.

John !

Le médecin sauta par-dessus un débris, tentant d'atteindre son collègue qui l'appelait. Il était resté en arrière pour vérifier que le bâtiment était bien vide, arguant de sa formation millitaire pour convaincre son jeune collègue qu'il pouvait s'en charger seul. Tous les civils étaient passés et entrés dans leurs véhicules, et il ne restait plus sur place que les deux membres de l'ONG.

Dépêche-toi, mec, pas la peine de traîner dans le coin.

Il acquiesça et se fonça vers la sortie de l'immeuble, atteignant presque la fenêtre qu'ils avaient dégagée. Et le monde explosé. Tout s'agitait autour de lui dans le chaos le plus complet. Il cria.

John !

Il se demanda confusément pourquoi il entendait toujours crier son nom, puisque Nahuel avait fui l'explosion. Et puis Sherlock le secoua violemment et il s'éveilla en sursaut, tremblant et la gorge sèche.

OoOoOoOo

Sherlock dormait d'un sommeil extrêmement léger. Il avait eu du mal à faire abstraction du roulis du train de nuit. Il appréciait l'ambiance particulière qui y régnait, mais pas quand il s'agissait d'y dormir. Il finit par s'assoupir, mais fut éveillé brusquement peu après par le cauchemar de John. Le médecin se débattait violemment et geignait. Sherlock se pencha - un peu inquiet, aurait dit un spectateur extérieur, mais c'était stupide, il regardait juste ce qui perturbait son sommeil. Sociopathe, vous vous rappelez ? Il arrivait assez bien à y croire, jusqu'au moment où John commença à crier. Et il se retrouva subitement assit sur la couchette du dessous à appeler le médecin. Il avait déduit sa blessure, bien sûr. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

John ne réagissait pas. Sherlock l'appela à nouveau, puis, sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua brusquement. Il se réveilla aussitôt, la lueur de panique dans ses yeux s'éteignant aussitôt qu'il vit le détective.

Tu faisais un cauchemar, lâcha ce dernier comme s'il expliquait un protocole de chimie, alors je t'ai réveillé.

Merci… souffla John, soulagé.

Il regarda le détective assit sur sa couchette, tenant difficilement dans le trop petit espace laissé par celle du dessus. Une certaine gêne l'envahit en réalisant leur proximité certaine. Gêne teintée d'autre chose, peut-être. Sherlock le déduisit et eut un léger rougissement, heureusement invisible dans le noir quasi-complet. Tous deux se regardèrent, à nouveau incapables d'agir normalement.

Déjà, ils se sentaient ridiculement proches l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rajouter du désire dans l'équation. Sherlock était habituellement bien trop seul pour s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, quelle que soit la forme d'attachement. Et le coeur d'artichaud de John de John était déjà ridiculement proche de tomber pour ces yeux bleus.

Mais le train de nuit était un lieu à part, avec son ambiance propre, qui semblait un avant-goût de l'infini, comme si jamais on ne déclarerai de Terminus. J'amais un lever de soleil ne leur avait paru aussi lointain et improbable. John se racla la gorge et Sherlock bougea pour s'éloigner, brisant le moment. Ils auraient probablement rétabli leurs distances et ainsi, réussi à se protéger, si le Destin n'avait pas été un tel connard, si le hasard n'avait pas eu un humour de merde, si la Loi de Murphy n'existait pas. Ou bien je dramatise, et c'était juste un virage.

Dans tous les cas, hasard, Destin ou SNCF, le train tourna d'une manière assez brusque, faisant pencher le wagon à ce moment-là. Et John se retrouva brusquement plaqué entre le mur et Sherlock, dans une position totalement inconfortable qu'il n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, tout en forçant son esprit à se focaliser sur une image de Mrs Hudson ou de Mycroft faisant du sport, ou n'importe quoi qui le ramène à autre chose que John, collé à lui. John qui parla en premier.

Sherlock ?

… Oui ?

Désolé, marmonna John d'une voix rauque, conscient de briser leur fragile équilibre.

Et puis il l'embrassa.

Sherlock resta interdit une fraction de seconde, avant de plaquer John plus fortement contre la cloison et de répondre au baiser avec enthousiasme, son crâne frôlant la couchette du dessus et sa jambe faisant un drôle d'angle qui lui coupait la circulation sanguine, sans qu'il n'en ait quelque chose à faire, parce que les lèvres chaudes de John embrassaient voracement les siennes, et que sa langue vint bientôt s'y faufiler, le faisant haleter. Il vint rapidement attraper le bord de son haut avec insistance, faisant rire John contre ses lèvres. Il en profita pour s'écarter et lettre son torse à nu avec un sourire de satisfaction.

John était musclé et hâlé, d'un bronzage inégal. Une cicatrice déformait légèrement son épaule, mais cela était très loin de l'enlaidir, du moins du point de vue de John. Sherlock y fit courir le bout de ses doigts, avec une certaine fascination. John frémit, et Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux, avant d'apposer sa bouche à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou, récoltant un tressaillement. Amusé, le détective commença à lécher et embrasser la peau, se délectant des soupirs du médecin. Le brun en profita pour se mettre dans une posture un peu plus confortable, sans perdre sa "tâche" de vue.

Il sursauta en sentant une main tenter de déboucler sa ceinture, et releva la tête brusquement. John lui adressait un sourire un sourire frondeur, les yeux brillants, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses joues rougissantes. Pendant une seconde, Sherlock perdit le contrôle, plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue avec avidité. John poussa un soupir étranglé et ses mains remontèrent déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock,tout en maudissant intérieurement le détective. Quelle idée de porter autant de vêtements ! Ce qui lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire était de l'en débarrasser, ce qu'il fit en un temps record, si l'on considérait que l'autre homme semblait décidé à lui faire perdre ses moyens en l'embrassant avec passion, entremêlant leurs langues encore et encore.

Quand il s'éloigna finalement, s'appuyant contre le mur, Sherlock était torse nu et passablement essoufflé. Sa ceinture était à demi débouclée, ses lèvres luisantes et gonflées, ses yeux bleus, habituellement perçants, semblaient à moitié dans le vague. En bref, il était totalement désirable. John déposa sa bouche sur son torse, bien décidé à parcourir sa chair pâle et glabre, empli de désir. Le détective pencha la tête en arrière, la respiration lourde. La bouche de John, ses mains, partout, il-

Ah ! lâcha Sherlock lorsque John atteignit son mamelon.

Il était incapable de se raccrocher à une pensée, se laissant simplement déborder par les sensations. Il sentit John achever de lui retirer sa ceinture.

Soulève-toi, fit une voix à son oreille.

Ça avait été à peine un chuchotement rauque, mais Sherlock obéit aussitôt, permettant à John de lui retirer son pantalon, les laissant tous deux en sous-vêtements. Reprenant un peu de contrôle, il passa une main sur celui du médecin, appréciant la sensation de la bosse contre sa main. John avait basculé la tête en arrière, et parti dans un murmure d'approbation incohérent lorsque la main de Sherlock se glissa dans son sous-vêtement, le caressant plus fermement. Il attrapa les hanches du brun et le rapprocha de lui, le débarrassant de son dernier vêtement. Ses mains glissèrent de ses hanches, l'une afin de le masturber dans un rythme lent, l'autre s'écartant de son corps pour se poser sur son avant bras, désirant attirer son attention.

Tu veux… tu veux continuer ?

Je veux que tu me prennes, John Watson, ici et maintenant.

John écarquilla les yeux, surpris du langage cru du détective. Un autre problème se posa assez rapidement, à savoir le manque de lubrifiant. Alors qu'il glissait ses doigts maladroitement enduits de salive en Sherlock, John songea avec dérision qu'ils auraient difficilement faire plus catastrophique. Comme pour lui donner raison, le train eut une embardée.

Bientôt, le détective en vint à supplier, sa voix glissant vers des tonalités surprenantes - et, du point de vue du blond, totalement excitantes. Il retira ses doigts, le pénétrant lentement afin de le laisser s'acclimater, mais le brun s'enfonça violemment sur lui en un halètement, provoquant un gémissement du médecin. Bordel, c'était tellement… intense. Ils bougèrent ensemble sans réel rythme, de manière totalement désordonnée et on aurait effectivement difficilement faire pire comme première fois ensemble, mais en même temps c'était délicieux, vraiment. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir, glissant sur le côté pour s'allonger côte à côte. John remit avec tendresse une mèche de Sherlock en place. Le détective lui sourit, l'air ensommeillé et étrangement attendrissant. Puis il prit la parole, la voix rauque, mais avec ce ton qui lui semblait habituel :

Je ferais mieux de remonter. Ce sera plus confortable et il y aura moins de risques de chute.

Sûrement oui, répondit John en tentant de faire taire son pincement au cœur.

Sherlock remonta. John eut un soupir un peu las, et s'endormit.

Quand son alarme sonna, un quart d'heure avant d'arriver en gare, le compartiment était vide de toute présence humaine, ou en tout cas de celle d'un certain détective. John soupira à nouveau, avec une bonne dose d'amertume, et rangea les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorties. Il s'habilla, évitant de songer au moment où il avait retiré ces vêtements, et attendit l'arrêt, assit sur son lit. Tout cela avait le goût des occasions manquées.

Sherlock rangea sa valise avec les nombreuses autres et chercha sa place. Il avait un peu d'avance, le train pour le tunnel sous la Manche partait dans vingt minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, distrait. Il lui fallut environ 15 secondes,15 _longues_ secondes, pour l'apercevoir. Dans la gare, il buvait un café, tout près de la baie vitrée donnant sur le quai. Sherlock ne réfléchit pas. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la plateforme, et sauta du train. Il était logique que John vienne ici pour rentrer en Angleterre, mais il aurait pu aussi prendre l'avion ou le bateau. Le hasard et son sens de l'humour douteux lui offrait une chance. Il avait beau détester le hasard, il était près à apprécier celui-là.

John se retourna en entendant un pas de course. Quelqu'un devait être sur le point de louper son train… mais non, ça se rapprochait. Il se retourna au moment où la course se stoppait. Les cheveux en bataille, un Sherlock essoufflé le regardait, ses yeux brillant de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir.

Tu sais… j'ai parfois besoin d'un assistant pour mes enquêtes.

Ah oui ? Tu devrais peut-être, je sais pas, passer une petite annonce.

Tu as vu des territoires de guerre, des morts. Tu connais l'adrénaline.

Oui. Je connais. J'en ai eu assez pour toute une vie.

Tu en veux plus ?

Oh, mon dieu, oui, répliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Sherlock l'attrapa par la manche et le poussa à se lever, laissant le prix du café sur la table.

Tu viens ?!

Mes billets sont pour le prochain train, pas celui là.

Et bien, cher docteur, vous voici dans l'illégalité !

Et pour couper court à toute discussion, Sherlock l'embrassa. John sourit, amusé tant cela semblait typique de son fonctionnement, puis il le suivit. Il aurait suivi Sherlock Holmes jusqu'au bout du monde.

 **Voilaaa ! Bon la fin fait vraiment film romantique bateau, mais tant pis ^^**

 **Pour les répliques reprises de la série, je ne les ai volontairement pas mises telles quelles. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
